justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Holding Out for a Hero
"Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancer The dancer is a man with pink skin (different from many of the other dancers, who are usually white). He wears a hot pink gladiator helmet, gold armor straps, dark purple bottoms and a pink fluffy wristband and pink fluffy boots. Background The background is in space with crazy animals (mostly cats) doing crazy things (such as laser shooting), and sometimes it turns in a rainbow with a yellow pony or a colorful tunnel, with watermelons hitting the dancer, who is on a steel rocket that's flying through the air. Gold Moves Classic: Gold Moves 1, 3 & 4: Pull both hands away from your head. Gold Move 2: Jump with your right hand raised and your left hand on your left leg with your feet widened. HOFAH Gold Moves 1,3 & 4.gif|Gold Move 1, 3 & 4 HOFAH Gold Move 2.gif|Gold Move 2 Mashup: Gold Moves 1 & 2: With your arms up, move your arms in a "360" degree angle. (Done With Tribal Dance) Gold Move 3: Tap on your head while moving to the right. (Done With I Love It (Guards Dance) HHMUGM01.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (Tribal Dance) HHGM03.png|Gold Move 3 ( I Love It (Guards Dance) Mashup Holding Out For A Hero ''has an unlockable Duet Mashup. Its theme is '''Cray Cray Duet' and contains fast paced duets acting wild. GM# - Where the gold move occurs. Dancers *C'mon (JD2014) *Moskau (JD2014) *Just a Gigolo (JD2014) *Timber (JD2014) *Tribal Dance (JD4) #1 *One Thing (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Xmas Tree (JD2015) *Moskau (JD2014) *One Thing (JD4) *C'mon (JD2014) *Gangnam Style (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Timber (JD2014) *Tribal Dance (JD4) #2 *One Thing (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Xmas Tree (JD2015) *Moskau (JD2014) *One Thing (JD4) *C'mon (JD2014) *Gangnam Style (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Xmas Tree (JD2015) *I Love It (Guards Dance) (JD2015) #3 *Moskau (JD2014) *C'mon (JD2014) *The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance) (JD2015) *Gangnam Style (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Just A Gigolo (JD2014) Party Master Mode Holding Out for a Hero has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a song switch). * Holding Out for a Hero * Pirate's Bow/Hippie Walk/Fire Strength/Silly Foot * Dark Feelings/Snow Rolling/Wake Up/Disco Drama * Shiny Girl/Side Beat/Epic Dancing/Elegant Shadow * Neon Light Distress/Happy Pushes/[[Maps|'Maps']]/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Wake Me Up/Opera Time/Good Waves/Fox Caress * Smashing Down/Rolling Sides/Retro Clap/Release Me * Disco Lock/Slow Motion Boy/Street Charm/Puppet Shake * Mature Catch/God Spell/Street Waves/Crazy Robot * Shake It Down/Clawed Walk/Charismatic Punch/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Frankenstein * Ice Quake/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Fitness Punch * Dark Feelings/Snow Rolling/Wake Up/Disco Drama * Flying Fox/Shiny Girl/Side Beat/Epic Dancing * Neon Light Distress/Happy Pushes/'Summer'/'Built For This' * Wake Me Up/Opera Time/Good Waves/Fox Caress * Smashing Down/Rolling Sides/Retro Clap/Release Me * Disco Lock/Sexy Tiptoe/Run Run Boy/Magic Arms * Mature Catch/God Spell/Street Waves/Crazy Robot * Shake It Down/Clawed Walk/Charismatic Punch/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Frankenstein * Ice Quake/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Fitness Punch * Hear Me/Crazy Robot/Street Waves/Magic Arms * Crazy Theatre/Jump Of Joy/'Built For This'/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Point The Sky/Christmas Rythme/Overpowered Mill/Weird Fitness * Cross Cross/No Shoulders/Rumble/Street Waves * Teenage Dance/Light Jumps/Epic Muscles/Look At You * Alien Behaviour/Jump Of Joy/Robotic Slide/Frankenstein Punch * Burning Punches/Sexy Wipe/Merry Christmas/Robot Lock * Cute Punch/Cyborg Waves/Run Run Boy/Sexy Tiptoe * God Spell/Street Waves/[[Maps|'Maps']]/'Summer' * Hippie Walk/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Crazy Robot * Holding Out for a Hero Trivia * After the third verse, the dancer does a classic split. ** This is the fourth dance to involve a split. The first was Body Movin' from Just Dance 2, the second was Maniac ''from Just Dance 2 and the third was Flashdance ... What a Feeling from Just Dance 2014. * The background of this song has many Internet phenomena. Example: ** Space Wolves (in the introduction and the rest of the song, the wolves appear when the choir is singing). ** The keyboard cat. ** Space Cats throwing lasers. ** Zebras create rainbows with their tails. (It looks like the pony from asdf movie 5 and 6) ** Explosions in "poor quality". ** When he kicks forward and breaks the watermelon, he references Fruit Ninja. ** It has a "boss" like in an adventure game. * This is the third song that was used in the film Shrek 2. The first one was Funkytown from Just Dance 2 Best Buy version, and the second is ''Livin' la Vida Loca from Just Dance 4. * This is also the third song, after Idealistic and Satisfaction, to have made appearances in Saint's Row: The Third (it was notably used in the final mission). * This and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) are the only two songs have featured trophies for the PS3/PS4 and Xbox 360/One editions of Just Dance 2015. This one can be gained by getting 5 stars. * In the Party Master Mode, ''Don't You Worry Child'' is wrongfully transparent, as the background can be seen through his body. * Unlike other duet mashups within Just Dance 2015, the gender sides will change. For example, C'Mon, which is female-male, will transition to Moskau, which is male-female. * On the website justdanceworld.com, it was said that Aurélie Sériné would dance to Holding Out for a Hero while she was a VIP on the World Dance Floor. ** However, this never happened. Gallery Just dance 2015 e3 screenshot 012.jpg 2556001-trailer_jd2015_holdingouthero_20140609.jpg Holdin Out For A Hero.jpg|Holding Out For A Hero HoldingOutForAHeroBG.jpg|The thumbnail hofahbg1.jpg hofahbg2.jpg JD2015 art COACH HOLDING OUT black e3 140609 4pm 1402149580.jpg|The dancer download (29)hofh.jpg 13-Holding Out For A Hero.png|Avatar holdingoutmu_cover.png holdingout_cover.png Videos File:Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out For A Hero HD File:Just Dance 2015 - Holding Out For A Hero - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 Holding Out For A Hero - Cray Cray Duet Mash-Up (5 Stars) File:Holding Out For A Hero - Bonnie Tyler (Party Master) - Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:80's Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:One-Hit Wonder